Members of the PSL provide consulting services in different areas of applied mathematics and the physical sicences to researchers at NIH and elsewhere. We have continued research on different interpolation methods in computerized tomography, in particular developing the theory of phantom views which has been found to diminish some artifacts in image reconstruction. Another research area has been the demonstration that generalized functions can be used to simplify calculations of joint distributions of order statistics and moments for arbitrary probability distributions. We have completed work and furnished a solution to combinatorial problems of considerable difficulty that arise in pharmacology. A joint project was started with members of the clinical center on the quantitation of audiometric methods, with specific application to diagnosis of osteogenesis imperfecta. Further epidemiological investigations were made on a data base of 1221 head-injured Vietnam veterans, with particular emphasis on post-traumatic epilepsy.